1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments relate generally to systems and methods for delivering advertising. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to systems and methods for delivering advertisements to a close-knit group of users.
2. Background and Relevant Art
The Internet is increasingly popular mechanism for delivering content. Content providers commonly use the Internet to provide television, movies, video-on-demand, live sporting events, and other types of video content to client devices over the Internet. Such content often includes digitally inserted advertisements. Typically, advertisers insert advertisements during pre-defined breaks in static content.
Inserting advertisements into live or television style programming includes various challenges. For example, often advertisers may desire to target ads to particular types of users or groups. Targeting advertisements to particular users can be difficult with respect to streaming media due to the need for individualizing ad requests. Individualizing requests can place additional loads on systems managing the insertion of advertising content, thereby increasing the difficulty of scaling the systems to service large audiences. The foregoing problems are typically exacerbated when advertisers attempt to tailor or target ads to individuals within a predefined group. As such, many live or television style programming include ads tailored to the content being delivered but not necessarily to the specific individuals viewing the content.
Additionally, the effectiveness of advertising can depend on a current relevance to the targeted users. Specifically, what may be relevant to a user at a given time may differ depending on the user's wants or needs at the given time. Thus, while targeted advertising is commonly based at least in part on a user's content viewing history, many conventional advertising systems have difficulty providing targeted advertisements in a timely manner to improve the likelihood that the advertisements are relevant to the user's current interests. Timing of advertisements is even more problematic when attempting to target individuals in a predefined group.
These and other disadvantages may exist with respect to tailoring ads in streaming video and tailoring advertisements to pre-defined groups.